


Tiny Hands, My Only Weakness

by BlueMoony (Anglachel54)



Series: Tiny Hands AU [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy!Ohm, Family Feels, Gen, Kid!Delirious, Kid!Vanoss, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/BlueMoony
Summary: Ryan had been looking forward to a weekend breather. He loved his boys but even Daddy needed a break. A weekend of walking around in just his underwear, eating snacks and gaming sounded perfect...Wait a minute. Was that someone at the door? He wasn't expecting anyone..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Who's Your Daddy? vid on Vanoss' channel.
> 
> [Ohm was the Dad, Delirious and Vanoss the kids. And there was a moment when Delirious asked Ohm where their mother was. Ohm replied with, "Uhhh, she's currently with her boyfriend"
> 
> Delirious: What? I thought you were her boyfriend?
> 
> Vanoss: Yeah, what are you?
> 
> Ohm: I'm her husband. She's with her boyfriend]
> 
> -So yeah, here's a post-divorce fic ft Daddy!Ohm w/ main custody of the kids.
> 
> Note to reader: Just to make it clear, the summary is set a few minutes before the start of the fic. Ryan opens the door and Surprise! It's his ex-wife w/ the kids..

"What the hell! You were supposed to take them the whole weekend!"

"There was a change of plans, OK?"

"You can't change plans when you feel like it!" Ryan argued, tugging on his hair frustratedly as he watched his ex-wife place their squirming kids in the playpen. "They only get to see you on the weekends - at least spend time with them!"

"I tried, Ry." Cindy sighed, her gaze fixed on Evan and Jonathan's open faces for a brief moment before turning to him. "I really did but..."

"But?"

Her expression became mulish as she toed the nearby diaper bag with her foot. "They're just so loud and they cry all the time. And they never listen to me."

"They're babies! That's what they do!"

Cindy only shook her head ruefully. "Plus, they don't like Bryce and Bryce...doesn't like them."

Anger consumed Ryan's entire body like wildfire at her words. Like taunting flames egging him on to react, to yell out his frustration. A soft bark caught his attention however, and his anger froze in his veins when he saw Buddy now posed protectively in front of the playpen. And inside the playpen, the weight of twin gazes on him was almost uncanny.

Forcing himself to relax, Ryan calmly walked away. The cool hallway allowed him respite and time to rein in his anger as he heard Cindy say goodbye to the kids.

"So you pick him over your children?" He asked, not wasting time once Cindy had joined him.

"Don't make me say it out loud, Ry." She spoke quietly, "You know I can't choose.."

Ryan's eyes narrowed in disgust. "How can there be any competition?"

"This isn't easy for me," Cindy retorted sharply, "If they were a little quiete-"

"Don't you dare blame my kids for your shortcomings!"

"They're my kids too!"

"Are they?!" Ryan shot back, tired of his ex-wife's bullshit. "Or are they your kids when it suits you?"

"Oh, fuck you!" Cindy shouted angrily, before stomping away to the door and wrenching it open. "I don't need to listen to this!"

"When do you ever listen to reason?" Ryan scoffed, pausing in the doorway. "If you had any sense, you would actually have your priorities straight!"

Ryan only caught a glimpse of Cindy giving him the finger once inside the waiting car before he closed the door firmly shut. He locked it for good measure before slumping against it tiredly. With great effort, he did his best to remove the unpleasant events from his mind. He needed to focus and get back into parent mode.

He had his boys back - that's what mattered the most.

Straightening himself up, Ryan padded silently back towards the living room and peeked inside.

The sight that greeted him had him smile. He'd just caught the end of a another successful (what he liked to call) Mission Impossible. And somehow, both boys had made it over the playpen's walls with Johnathan's teddy bear and were now relaxing with Buddy on the carpeted floor.

"Hey, now." He spoke softly, alerting the trio to his presence.

Immediately, his boys faces lit up as they spotted him and began to crawl towards him. "Dada! Dada!"

Ryan met them halfway, ducking down and expertly lifting them up into his arms. He adjusted his precious bundles before plopping down onto the couch behind him.

"Alright, you two," He chuckled, failing to be stern. "How is it that whenever I turn my back, you two have already escaped from your playpen?"

Jonathan only giggled in response, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth as he cuddled his teddy bear closer. While Evan, little prankster that he was, merely grinned up at his father before hooting like his favourite animal.

"Honestly," Ryan huffed good-naturedly. "I'm gonna get grey hairs early if you two are going to be pulling stunts like that."

The little rascals only giggled in reply before settling down in his arms.

Quiet descended upon the room and despite his relaxed posture, Ryan's mind was racing. He knew he should get up and start making calls to his legal team to deal with his mess of an ex-wife.... but the insistent grasp of tiny hands on his shirt decided it for him.

For now, he knew two little boys and a tired Dad that needed a nap.

 

* * *

 

One long nap later:

 

"Dada."

"Hm?"

"..."

Ryan peered down at Evan after recieving no reply.

His son was playing with the hem of his shirt with a thoughtful expression before piercing brown eyes met his. "Ma....Ma bye-bye?"

"Yeah. Ma bye-bye." Ryan sighed, heart aching as he brought his boys closer.

A hesitant little hand plopped onto his cheek. "Dada...bye-bye?"

"No bye-bye!" Jonathan whimpered, dropping his bear in favour of grasping a fistful of his father's beard.

If Ryan's heart could shatter, it would have at their distress and he immediately ducked down to press kisses to their downy heads. "No bye-bye," he murmured soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere."

_I promise_

**Author's Note:**

> -S/o to google for not judging me when I needed a random name for an ex-wife...also ft. Bryce as the boyfriend lol
> 
> -Also, if you're wondering what happened to Buddy-he was like 'my duty here is done' before going back to bed.


End file.
